SaveNeko
by Fian Galih Syahputra
Summary: di abad 21 hewan lucu yang disebut kucing itu dikatakan telah Punah selama-lamanya. tapi bagaimana jika diAbad-22 lahirlan seekor kucing tampan yang akan mengubah dunia Sasuke NaruSasu. Dengan Penulisan yang berbeda dan rapi... dan sedikit menarik...
1. Aku sayang Kalian

**#SaveNeko didalam hatiku "Gaara"**

Pagi yang cerah, untuk beraktifitas berlari, olah raga, dan lainya. Untuk semangat dengan susu coklat dipagi hari. memasakkan makanan untuk kucing dan anjing.

"Naru, ayo bangun aku sudah menyiapkan makanan untuk mu"

Layaknya seorang ibu, beginilah diriku. Rambut merah dangan kulit putih dan punya mata hitam layaknya panda. Aku adalah Gaara temannya Tsunade. Mungkin menjaga anak kucing dan anak anjing akan mudah!, jika di stunagakure tapi tidak dikonoha.

Jika dibayangkan liat Sasuke dan Naruto. Mereka serasi sekali... Aku sangat menyukainya!... Mungkin akan sedikit jahat jika aku merebut naru dari sasu. Tapi tidak maaf tipe ku bukan seperti mereka. Mereka terlalu kekanakan aku tidak suka tipe orang seperti mereka.

Tapi kalian gak tahu betapa lucunya mereka, tentang naruto yang selalu idiot menggoda Sasuk-

(Datanglah sasuke, dan langsung duduk dikursi meja makan. Dan menguap kecil dan sedikit melihat Gaara persis seperti ibunya)

"Sasu sudah bangun? bangunkah seme mu!"

"Iya ma..."

Awalnya dia hanya menguap kecil lalu pergi sempoyongan. 'Dia tidak sadar apa?' tunggu dulu! Dia panggil aku apa? Ma? Dia pasti tidak sudah gila telah merawat seekor kucing idiot itu.

"Gaara!" teriak Sasuke.

Dia Lola(loading lama) lambatnya...

 _Mungkin sekali-kali bersenang-senang dengan_ _ **Naruto dan sasuke**_ _tidak apa-apa kan?_

Tapi akan kubuat mereka **saling jatuh cinta...**

 **Tbc...**

 **Mungkin aku haru konsisten benar gak akan ku buat 2 minggu sekali up! Date! "Hari minggu" tapi kata-katanya dibawah -2K -_- maaf yah... khusus #SaveNeko**

 **Waktunya curhat...**

 **-ada latian gabungan palang merah Indonesia se kabupaten di maret**

 **-persiapan Drama musikal, teater, dihari bahasa dibulan november**

 **-Tugas Anak Ipa numpuk...**

 **-ada jumbara se jawa timur (Mitos)**

 **-karena aku pengen jadi penulis yang handal aku akan belajar sebisaku. Saveneko yang lalu akan kuhapus...**

 **Aku butuh temen nih... Chat aku yah... Plish... Di my Facebook**

 **"FIAN GALIH SYAHPUTRA" ATAU " FIANGALIH" instagram**

 **Kalo gini tulisanku rapi kan? *Abaikan -_-**


	2. Chap-2 How to Make A Cat?

**#SaveNeko**

 **Chapter 1 -Bagaimana Caranya Tuhan Menciptakan Kucing-**

 **Laboratorium Konoha**

 **BRAKKKKK**

"Astaga, aku bosan jika selalu membuat robot kucing! terus" teriak gadis Berdada besar dan sedikit menyeramkan, ekhem maksutku Cantik.

"Nona? Lihat gak celana dalamku warna pink?" pertanyaan ambigu itu! Mudah sekali Lolos dari mulut Sasuke.

"Tidak! Pertanyaan macam apa itu Sasuke! Sini kau!" Santai bahkan sangat santai. Sasuke keluar meninggalkan Nona Tsunade.

"Sini kau!" teriak Nona Tsunade

"Ya tuhan tolong hambamu ini" Nona Tsunade memang sering berkata seperti itu. Dengan doa sekuat hati. Dengan ketatapan dalam jiwa, dia tetap akan mencari kucing yang masih hidup dan menolong umat kucing.

"Nona harus bersabar" ucap gadis berambut merah muda. Tapi sangat kuat mirip dengan neneknya, Stunade.

"..." Tsunade terliat murung. Tak berani berkata-kata.

"Apa ini memang harus dilupakan saja yah?"

"Tidak ini harus tetap lanjut!"

"Sakura! Cari tikus putih dan hitam! Cari mereka sampai dapat. 30 ekor!" Tsunade makin stres jika seperti ini terus.

"Ba... Baik Nona Tsunade!" ucap sakura.

Apa dunia ini akan tamat yah? Tanpa seekor kucing? Coba deh bayangin jika semua Tikus akan merajalela didunia ini. Bahkan diperkambangan yang semakin tingkat ini, Dia abad-22 ini Dinosaurus saja bisa dibuat tapi kenapa para ilmuwan tidak bisa membuat seekor kucing! itulah pertanyaan masyarakat. Kepada Tsunade. Tapi Tsunade hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala.

Atau mencari krangka-krangka tengkorak kucing. Tapi ini aneh tidak ada yang tahu atau pun menemukan satu krangka seekor kucing pun... Aneh

Jika mau membuat kucing! Satu-satunya jalan adalah mengambil sel sperma kucing dan ditempatkan kepada rahim yang tepat. Dan dikembangkan. Berdoa saja kucing yang ditemukan adalah laki-laki, jika perempuan mungkin... Sperma manusia? Tidak mungkin! Rahim saja tidak cukup!

 **"YA TUHAN, AKU BERJANJI JIKA KAU MEMBERIKAN AKU 1 EKOR SAJA... SEEKOR SAJA YA TUHAN... KUCING LAKI-LAKI! MAKA AKU AKAN MEMBUAT KETURUNAN KUCING UNTUK GENERASI BERIKUTNYA. DENGAN RAHIMKU TAK MASALAH. BAHKAN DENGAN RAHIM ORANG LAIN. AKU AKAN MELAKUKAN APAPUN! UNTUK ITU... KUMOHON... kumohon... kumohon!"**

Nona Tsunade pasti sudah gila, dia berteriak meminta kepada tuhan agar memberi satu ekor kucing! Bahkan bisa didengar puluhan kilometer. ( nenek Tsunade mah memang nenek yang paling hebat) Dia memang gadis (nenek) yang kuat. Dia memohon agar tuhan memberinya seokor kucing laki-laki. Apa itu akan didengarnya? Mungkin tidak.

Seakan-akan langit bewarna hitam. Dengan petir dimana-mana! menyambar kemana-mana! "Tuhan, apa kau mendengar doaku?" ucap Tsunade?

"Nona! Ayo turun dari situ! Sudah mau hujan!" teriak Sakura. Tanpa Tsunade sadari. Dia sekarang ada diatas gedung Laboratorium berbahaya jika ada diatas gedung saat hujan.

"I... Iya Sakura!" ucap Tsunade, astaga Bahkan Tsunade saja lupa dengan posisinya sekarang. Dangan berjalan santai dan senyuman menawan Tsunade saja bisa memikat para remaja, Disana hanya dengan senyuman dan dada besarnya.

"Nona ada yang lucu? Kenapa kau tersenyum?" tanya sakura

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura, tikus?" tanya Tsunade

"Sudah siap tsunade 30 ekor putih, 30 ekor hitam Nona saya tadi ketemu dengan temen jauh anda Tuan muda Gaara dan tuan muda Gaara membawa cup Ramen untuk anda." ucap Sakura sambil menyerahkan. Beberapa kardus cup ramen.

"Oh yah makasih Sakura" Gaara memang teman jauh Tsunade. Dan mau pergi ke Konoha hanya berlibur 3 Bulan dan mau membantu Tsunade, dalam kasus-kasusnya.

Dengan bebeapa petir dimana-mana. Petir disana dan disini. Dan mungkin akan ada pertanda baik!.

 **Tbc...**


	3. Chap-3 The Big Zero

**#SaveNeko**

 **Chap-2 -Penemuan Terbesar Akan Segera Dimulai-**

"Hai Gaara" sapa Nona Tsunade. Dengan ramah.

"Hai Juga Stulasmi! Kau itu awat muda sekali! Yah?" jawab Gaara ramah.

"Jangan panggil aku Stulasmi Gaara" terlihat aura hitam membara disekitar Tsunade.

 **Hhahaha -hanya obrolan santai biasa**

"NONA! POLISI MENEMUKAN SE EKOR KUCING!" ucap seseorang karyawan Nona Tsunade. Seketika Tsunade dan Gaara membeku. Mendengar seekor kucing ditemukan. Membuat bulu mereka seakan merinding. Bagaimana tidak? Kucing yang sudah punah 1 tahun yang lalu, dan baru saja ditemukan sekarang? Seekor pula. Bahkan para penduduk. Resah karena banyaknya tikus dijalan, dirumah dan dimana-mana.

"Gaara!"

"Baik stul..."

"Sasuke! Sakura!" dengan secepat kilat tiba-tiba Sasuke dan Sakura ada disamping Stunade.

"Polisi nona, telpon polisi!" seketika itu stunade langsung menyambar telepon sasuke dan Menelpon polisi!

"Nona ini telpon dari polisi" mendenagar itu nona Tsunade langsung menuju pusat pelayan

"HALO! POLISI SAYA TSUNADE MANA KUCINGNYA"

"..."

" OKE SAYA KESANA!"

"SAKURA! SASUKE! IKUT AKU ATAU KEPALA KALIAN..."

"Baik Nona!" ucap mereka serentak. Kalian tahu kan hukuma bagj karyawan yang tidak mau menuruti ucapan stunade jika tak mau menuruti Nona Tsunade.

Mereka bertiga berlari mengikuti Tsunade. Bahkan banyak orang-orang yang sedang melihat tsunade dan kawan-kawan, beraksi

"Aku yang mengemudi!" ucap Tsunade. 3 kata itu sangat berbahaya. Nona pernah ditilang polisi hanya karena mengebut 180 Km/jam, dan polisi itu lari terbirit-birit mengetahui jika yang mengendarai Nona Tsunade. Siapa juga yang gak tahu Nona Tsunade yang pernah menjadi Presiden 5 tahun. Pernah membunuh orang yang berani memperkosanya. Dengan sekali pukulan ditempat umum lagi.

Benar sekarang mereka sudah sampai polisi. membiarkan Sakura dan Sasuke yang masih mabuk diluar. 'Gile lu ndro?' Benar-benar gila menjadi penumpang nona Tsunade.

"Bicth, aku berjanji tdk akan menjadi penumpang! Nona Tsunade lagi!" ucap Sasuke.

Tapi masih sempat berlari.

"MANA KUCINGNYA KAKASHI!" ucap nona Tsunade.

"Ini nona..." ucap kakashi santai. Sambil menyerahkan wadah kucing. Sedangkan Tsunade dia mengelus kandang kucing itu dan membawanya ke Laboratorium. Persetan dengan kantor polisi. dan diikuti Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Nona kali ini saya yang mengemudi. Mari saya antar..." ucap Sakura.

"Sakura pergi ketoko piliharaan! ayo beli makanan kucing" ucap Tsunade

"Nona, kucing sudah punah 1 tahun yang lalu, pasti mereka sudah bangkrut" ucap Sasuke.

 **Notes...**

 _Aku iruka. Seorang Dokter Hewan juga pecinta kucing. Sebenarnya dulu aku punya kucing 2 kushina dan minato, Saat mendengar kucing akan punah karena penyakit mematikan. Aku akhirnya melindungi kucing-kucingku. Bahkan kucingku kushina sedang Hamil. Kubuat kandang mereka sangat nyaman, bahkan terlalu nyaman bagi 2 ekor kucing._

 _"Kushina ayo makan" anehnya kucing ku tak pernah makan ikan dan tikus. Selalu makan Ramen dulu minato sering mencuri yakiniku, ramen, dan lain-lain .hanya untuk kushina. Aku takut jika kushina dan minato. Akan ditangkap polisi. Ya udah kubelikan yakiniku. Dari pada tidak mau makan sama sekali. Iya itulah._

 _Sampai akhirnya kelahiran anak mereka ya itulah Naruto. Naruto punya saudara. Hanya saja yang masih selamat hanyalah Naruto. Kushina? Dia meninggal setelah melahirkan anak mereka yang terakhir. Naruto! Ya begitulah ceritanya. saat Naruto dan minato makan yakiniku Dan susu. Tiba-tiba Minato juga meninggal. dimeja makan kami, Sedangkan Naruto dia tak tau apa-apa jika ayahnya sudah meninggal. aku bersumpah didepan makam minato dan kushina akan menyelamatkan kaum kucing. Dan pada akhirnya aku menyerahkan Naruto. Kepada polisi. Dan dengan satu syarat. Aku boleh menjenguk naruto seminggu sekali di Laboratorium konoha._

 **Terima kasih stu.. Stulasmi! untuk:Stulasmi A.K.A Stunade**

"Oh jadi Iruka? Lama juga tidak pernah bertemu"

Tsunade terlihat menatap kucing itu. Kucing itu lucu,manis, bulunya lembut, Walaupun kucing kampung tapi dia tergolong kucing yang lucu dan tampan dengan bulu kuning kecoklatan. Mata biru dan kumis kecil. Astaga itu sangat imut.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya tsunade ngomong sendiri kepada sikucing

"Meong!" sambil menunjukkan senyuman.

"Apa kau lapar?" tanya Tsunade lagi, yang ditanya hanya menggeliat-liat dikandang

"SAKURA! KAU TAK BECUS MENGEMUDI YAH! TABRAK SAJA ITU POLISI! CEPAT 5 MENIT LAGI KUCING INI HARUS SUDAH ADA DILABORATORIUM" teriak Tsunade. Seketika itu Sasuke bangkit dalam kematiannya.

"Ba... Baik no.. Nona" ucap Sakura pelan.

Dengan kecepatan 120 km/jam mereka bertiga sudah sampai di Laboratorium. Tsunade tengah berlari melewati. gerombolan orang-orang yang berani menghalanginya. Bahkan tidak jarang tsunade memukul kepala mereka tepat dikepala lagi.

"Nona hati-hati kucing itu bisa mati!" seketika Tsunade berhenti dari larianya. Dan berjalan pelan-pelan bahkan sangat pelan.

"Meong~~~" tapi nada kucing yang manja. Membuatnya berlari lagi menuju.

"Astaga Nona, pada hal kan masih manisan aku dari pada kucing itu. Iya kan Sasuke-kun?" ucap sakura dengan nada menggoda.

"Bicth diam kau! Kau itu tak ada manis-manisnya!" ucap Sasuke ambigu.

"Cih... Dasar maho!" ucap Sakura.

"Diam kau Bicth!" ucap Sasuke ambigu, berjalan santai melewati Sakura. Yang tak peduli denganya.

Sasuke adalah ahli Biology dibidang Hewan dan Sakura dibidang Tumbuhan. Mereka memang sengaja di tempatkan menjadi assistent pribady Nona Tsunade. Yah begitulah kehidupan mereka.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya santai ke lab. Walaupun dia tak mau tetap saja dia harus melihat Nona Tsunade yang sedang bermain dengan kucingnya itu. Dilihat dari manapun juga kucing itu lucu, manis, dan imut. tapi yang ada dipikiran Sasuke bukan itu.

"Apa Nona sekarang sedang membunuh kucing itu yah?" ucap Sasuke ambigu. Walaupun tak mau tapi sasuke tetap saja melangkahkan kakinya.

"Nona, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Melihat seekor kucing sedang memakan tikus! kau juga harus lihat!" ucap Tsunade dengan cueknya. tapi mendengar kata 'harus' Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya mendekat. Kearah Nona Tsunade. Sedikit malas jika meladeni Nona Tsunade.

"Ok,let me baby" ucap Nona Tsunade. Yang tangannya memegang tikus kecil tak berdosa.

'Nih nenek-nenek,paling sudah gila, kali yah' Batin Sasuke. Sedangkan nona Tsunade melepaskan tikusnya. Yang dari tadi digoyang-goyang olehnya. Dan melepasnya begitu saja.

Sedangkan Naruto. Naruto tidak tau apa itu, sedangkan sang tikus, dia juga tidak tau apa itu. Dan mereka hanya bertatapan muka dan bermain dengan bola bersama dikandang. Tsunade dan Sasuke, mereka berdua mati cengo dengan apa yang mereka liat.

"Hey idiot, makan tikus itu!" ucap Tsunade

"Tuh kucing idiot kali yah?" ucap Sasuke, dengan nada ambigunya.

"Ada apa sih?" ucap Sakura. Dengan santainya sambil menaruh cup ramen, dikandang kucing.

"Hey Bicth itu kan? Ramen punya Nona Tsunade" ucap Sasuke dengan nada ambigunya.

"Ini untuk nona Tsunade, uke!" ucap Sakura cuek. Yang dihina hanya diam dengan santai memang susah ngomong dengan Sasuke.

"Diam kalian, untuk muh saja kardus~~~ kau mau kemana hey!" saat melihat kucing itu. Keluar dari kandangnya Tsunade, langsung menangkap kucing itu dan memasukkannya. Dan kembali kekandang. Tapi kenapa dia ingin keluar dari kandangnya.

"Nona, biarkan dia ingin Sesuatu!" ucap Sakura.

"He? Iya ya..." dan akhirnya Tsunade meletakkan kucing itu di meja nya. Dan kucing itu menghampir'i Cup Ramen milik Nona Tsunade. Dan memakanya.

"Meong~~~ Rrrrrr" ucap Naruto. sambil menarik gulungan makanan berlemak itu

"Kawai"

"Gyah... Lucunya!"

"He?"

Ya, itu lah tanggapan mereka. Tsunade dengan wajah berseri-seri, dan Sakura dengan wajah merona, Sasuke? Dia tetap ambigu.

Naruto masih memakan cup Ramennya, dengan sesekali menggoda Tsunade, Sakura, dan Sasuke. Walaupun Sasuke dengan wajah ambigu dia masih tetap bisa merona. Karena ke imutan Naruto.

Setelah acara makan-makan. Dengan kaki-kaki kecilnya. Dia melangkah ke sakura. Dan mengeram-geram diperut Sakura, Tsunade hanya iri melihat tingkah Naruto. Yang minta memanja-manja, kepada Sakura dan mendesah kecewa. Dan tanpa dia sadari Naruto sudah ada didepan perut Tsunade juga mengeram layaknya seekor kucing. Dengan kaki-kaki kecilnya dia naik ke dada besar nya Tsunade. Secara reflek Tsunade. Langsung menggendong naruto diatas dadanya. Dan bermain-main. Sebentar dengan Tsunade. Lalu dia tertidur.

Awalnya Sasuke iri dan cemburu, kenapa dia tak dilahirkan dengan mempunyai. Dada besar. Hey Bicth! Siapa juga yang peduli dengam dada itu! Hanya saja kenapa Naruto? Tidak menuju kepada ku! Aku kan lebih tampan dari pada para Bicth itu! eh? Tunggu dulu?

"Nona? Dari mana kau tahu jika kucing itu namanya Naruto?" ucap Sasuke

"Iruka yang bilang!"

"I... Iruka-sensei?" ucap Sasuke, setengah gugup dan bergemetar. Iruka dulu adalah seorang dokter hewan. Dan Sasuke dulu muridnya. Setelah keluar dari pekerjaannya menjadi guru. Iruka ingin menjadi dokter hewan.

"Astaga, aku tak percaya jika yang menemukan kucing terakhir adalah iruka-sensei!" ucap Sasuke

"Ada apa uke?" ucap Sakura.

"Tidak Bicth,lupakan!" ucap Sasuke, ambigu.

"Diam kalian!" ucap Nona Tsunade. Dengan melempar beberapa alat kepada Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Nona, ini sudah malam ayo pulang!" ucap Sakura

"Dan membiarkan Naruto, mati? Kau sudah gila Sakura!" ucap Tsunade

"Kan ada Sasuke suruh saja dia menjaga Naruto, dia ahli dalam Hewan nona! " ucap Sakura

"Hn, baiklah Sasuke urus Naruto. Layani dia sampai puas!" ucap Tsunade

"Hn, aku akan membunuhmu, Bicth!" teriak Sasuke pada Sakura.

Semalaman bersama kucing bodoh ini? Apa kau sudah gila?

"Yeah i'm crazy because you cat!"

Tapi dilihat bagaimana pun juga kucing ini lucu. Mungkin Nona tidak salah memilih kucing Walaupun jenis kampungan tapi dia terlihat manis dan tampan. Layaknya seekor kucing. Naruto tak dekil. Bahkan bulunya saja lembut dan halus.

"Dia terbangun! Astaga pasti Nona akan membunuh ku!" ucap Sasuke sedikit khawatir

"Kau mau apa Naruto? Emn... Ramen? Susu? Air? Bilang saja akan kuturuti!" ucap Sasuke yang khawatir setengah mati.

"Bentar Naruto-kun akan kubuatkan susu dan Ramen"

Sedangkan Sasuke berlari mengambil cup ramen dan mengisinya dengan air panas. Dan susu hangat. Malam-malam tidak memang harus minum susu hangat jika perlu.

"Ini susumu Naruto -kun dan cup Ramen mu" ucap Sasuke. Sedangkan Naruto memakan makanannya. Dengan lahap dengan sedikit mengoyangkan buntutnya

"Meong~~~"

Dilihat dari manapun Naruto jenis kucing kampungan yang masih kecil. Belum dewasa mungkin hormonnya belum terbentuk sama sekali.

"Ini, akan jadi sulit!" ucap Sasuke kembali ambigu.

"Meong~~~" ucap naruto yang langung melompat dan menjilat-jilati muka Sasuke. Dengan lidah kecilnya.

"Stop, Naruto -kun stop... Hahaha... Geli!" ucap Sasuke

"Naruto -kun kau mau tidur denganku?" ucap Sasuke

"Meong~~~ Rrrrr" ucap Naruto. Hanya itu

Sasuke mengendong Naruto ke tempat tidurnya. Lap. nona Tsunade benar-benar lengkap bahkan tempat tidur saja ada disini. Keren...

Ada sebuah hati kecil sekeras batu,hati kecil itu sudah bangun disini, entah sudah berapa lama, Hati itu belum bangun. Tapi hati itu sudah dibangunkan oleh seekor kucing

"Oyasumi Naruto -kun!" ucap Sasuke.

 **TBC**

 **Dengan cara penulisan yang berbeda... Akan ku ubah kesahalan ku..**


	4. Chap-4 Mereka Mati?

**#SaveNeko**

 **Chap-4 "Mereka Mati?"**

 **BTOOOMMMMM!**

Terlihat sekali banyak sekali asap yang keluar! dari Laboratorium Konoha. Dan asap itu... Melampaui batas hingga seluruh kota konoha tertutup kabut oleh asap?

 _Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Cinta?_

 **Eh... Typo -_-"**

 _Sebenernya ada apa dengan Laboratorium konoha?_

 _Kenapa jadi seperti ini?_

"Uhuk... Uhuk..."

Asap telah meraja lela...

Tapi untungnya tidak ada korban jiwa dikota ini...

Tapi, para Kucing-kucing lah, Yang tidak berdosa ini yang jadi korban. Bahkan semua kucing mati perlahan-lahan terkena penyakit paru-paru... yang sebagian dokter hewan mengatakan.

"Kucing ini terlalu banyak menghirup asap?"

 _ **"Asap?"**_

 _ **As... Sap?**_

 _ **"ASAP!"**_

 **Ayo main denganku sasuke! ^^ #Meowwwss**

"Nona, sebenarnya apa yang akan anda lakukakan! Untuk mengatasi kepunahan para kucing diseluruh dunia" tanya beberapa wartawan kepada Nona.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan! Sehingga kucing ku bisa mati!"

Sosok anak kecil yang keluar, dari gerombolan para Reporter. Yang memakai kaca mata, Syal Biru dilehernya. Dan masih memakai baju sekolah SMP. Yang berani sekali membentak Nona.

"Lihat! Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukakan! Nona!"

Yang ditanya hanya bisa diam. Begitu melihat anak kecil yang membawa bangkai Kucing, ditanganya. Tak ada darah? Hanya saja kucing itu mati, mati iya mati...

"Ne~~chi... Hiks... Hiks..."

Nona yang tak tega melihat anak kecil itu menangis. Dia langsung memeluk anak kecil itu. tapi tidak! Anak itu tidak mau! Lalu dia memukul-mukul pelan Nona itu, sambil menangis. Jam berapa sekarang? Anak ini rela bolos sekolah hanya demi bisa bertemu Nona. mungkin anak ini sudah gila.

"Kubur dia"

Ucap Nona singkat. Dan berjalan kedepan tanpa menghiraukan para Reporter yang dari tadi hanya bisa menggonggong layaknya seekor serigala. Yang sedang kelaparan, kepada Nona.

.

 **Ayo Main Dobe!**

.

'Kenapa, aku mengingatnya bahkan itu saja sudah 1 tahun, yang lalu.' ada jeda 'Tapi apa yang harus kulakukan!'

Aku harus bisa mengubah **SEJARAH**...

"Duak! Sasuke!" ucapan selamat pagi, Untuk Sasuke kalian tidak pernah tahu ucapan selamat pagi untuk Sasuke! dari Nona Stulasmi (eh... Typo lagi -_-)

"B... Baik Nona? Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke. Yang masih terlihat mengantuk. Dengan seenakanya tidur di kamar Nona Tsunade.

"Mana Naruto!" ucap Tsunade.

"D... Dia... Dia... Naruto! Ettto Narut-" ucap Sasuke setengah gugup melihat Nona Tsunade. Yang sedang menggepalkan tangan. Sambil memegang pisau. Benar-benar seperti Penjahat.

"Meong~~ nyan nyan nyan!"

Ucap seekor kucing yang sedang dari tadi sudah dicari-cari, Oleh nenek-nenek berbulu domba. Yang sedang mencakar-cakar kaca yang tak berdosa. Sehingga menimbulkan suara **'Crang-Crang'** Betapa lucunya.

"Itu... Naruto-kun" ucap Sasuke lega.

"Kalau gitu cepat panggil sakura! dan bawa buku Tentang kucing! Dan dunia binatang! Dan cari alat dan bahan kimia ku semua taruh disini. Dan ruang oprasi! Alat oprasi juga harus lengkap! Dan alat pensubur! Paham! Sasuke, Shizune!" ucap Tsunade ketus. (Ada Shizune kok disamping Stulasmi dari tadi malahan)

"Ba... Baik nona" ucap Shizune. Bahkan dirinya sudah lama tak melihat Nona yang biasanya hanya berkepala dingin dan keras. Sekarang sudah jadi nona Tsunade.

Sasuke sedang mencari Sakura, yang katanya dia juga ada diperpustakan. Kebetulan sekali. Dengan berlari tak mau tuh Kucing (Naruto-kunnya) menunggu.

"Uke, ini bukunya!" ucap Sakura. Ambigu

"Hn Bicth dari mana kau tahu kalau aku mencari buku ini?"

"Ini, ini, ini dan ini!" ucap Sakura. Lagi

"Hey Bicth, kau membawa apa! aku dikasih yang berat-berat Ukur dulu jidat mu baru menyuruhku!" ucap Sasuke ketus.

"Berisik uke! Cepat kasih Nona Tsunade!" ucap Sakura.

Sakura pergi untuk mengambil bahan-bahan kimia, yang di pesan Nona Tsunade. Tanpa mempedulikan Sasuke yang keberatan, dengan membawa. Buku-buku setebal ini! Itu permen karet memang sudah gila.

"Yah, setidaknya buku lebih manusiawi dari pada jarum suntik,dan pisau!"

Sasuke melangkahkan kaki-kakinya keruang Nona Tsunade. Dengan buku yang bahkan bisa menutup wajah tampanya itu.

"Kau lambat uke! Disana!" tunjuk Sakura. Sakura sedang mempersiapkan ruang oprasi. Nenek Tsulasmi (maksutku stunade) 'aku pengen tahu bagaimana caranya nanti nenek akan membunuh Naruto-kun! Akhhh tidak'

"Hn!"ucap Sasuke dengan angkuhnya. 'Naruto-kun! Semoga kau selamat'

"Shizune, panggil shino! Dan Hinata!" ucap Tsunade. tegas!

"Baik Nona."

Shizune pergi meninggalkan Nona Tsunade, Sakura dan Sasuke. Entah Sasuke harus ngapain?.

"Sasuke, jaga Naruto! Jangan biarkan dia makan Ramen!"

"Baik Nona" ucap Sasuke.

'Naruto-kun jika kau tidak kembali... Maafkan Hayati Naru... Bunuh hayati dirawa-rawa ini bang' walaupun tak rela membiarkan Naruto pergi. Bagi Sasuke menjaga Naruto adalah yang terbaik. Hanya saja dia harus menjaga dengan sangat baik. Karena kata nona Tsunade.

"Sasuke, kau lihat matanya?"

"Iya, nona Biru indah"

"Kau lihat bulunya?"

"Iya nona sangat lembut"

"Sebenarnya, kenapa semua kucing bisa mati!"

"Karena mereka semua sakit terkena virus menyebar, melalui udara. Hanya saja sangat berbahaya jika untuk kucing tapi tidak untuk makhluk lain. Aku mengambil sempel para kucing yang sudah mati. Dan menganalisa mereka satu-satu tapi kenapa mereka tak mempunyai darah. dan hanya cairan putih. Cairan putih itu ada diruang X19 nona untuk berjaga jika nona membutuhkannya tapi udara diruang sana sangat bahaya bagi-"

 **Tok...**

'Siapa itu?' toleh Sasuke!

"Meowwwsss..." ^^ manisnya...

 **'Untung tidak ketahuan'**

"Kau harus menjaganya sebentar. Karena kau berasal dari Iruka, aku minta kau menjaganya. lalu apa idemu!"

"Mungkin nona. Kau bisa mengubah evolusi Naruto-kun, dengan Senter Evolusi. Dan membuat Rahim buatan yang khusus untuk Kucing Non"

"Bentuk obat?"

"Iya mungkin, tapi rahim siapa Nona?"

"Entah masih aku pikirkan."

"Buat saja dulu obatnya Nona"

"Iya Sasuke, kau selalu tahu apa yang harus dilakukan demi-"

"Demi Naruto-kun"

Wow baru kali ini Tsunade melihat senyuman Sasuke yang menawan. Hanya saja Nona Tsunade tak tertarik kepada Terong masa kini.

Yah itu saja, yang disampaikan Nona Tsunade. Hanya saja sampai kapan dia akan disini menunggu kucing.

"Sasuke, bawa kucing itu ke apartemenmu. Hingga ini semua selesai." ucap Nona.

"Hn?"

"Jangan sampai kucing itu mati, atau kau yang akan mati!" ucap Nona lagi dengan menunjukkan jari tengahnya kepada Sasuke.

"Baik Nona"

"Besok antar Naruto kesini! Dia sudah kubius. 6 jam dan sudah kukasih antibiotik yang paling kuat!"

"Kau bisa mengandalkanku Nona"

Sasuke mengambil kotak Kucing, yang isinya ada Naruto, yang masih tidur dengan ekornya yang digerak-gerak'an. Dan dengkuran layaknya seekor kucing yang sedang tidur.

"Pakai ini!"

Tsunade melemparkan kain hitam. Untuk Sasuke. untuk menutupi kandang kucing Naruto. Bisa gawat jika Naruto diketahui media masa. Tapi juga bisa berbahaya jika Naruto bisa lama-lama disini.

"Makasih Nona"

Sasuke mengambil kain hitam itu. Dan menutup kandang kucing Naruto, Naruto sedang tidur. Makanya dari tadi tenang sekali. Masih jam 4 sore, masih sore aku harus pulang, hayati lelah bang...

Sasuke pergi dengan membawa kotak Naruto. yang digendong menuju mobilnya.

'Aku heran kenapa nona tak menyuruhku untuk membuat obat rahim itu atau pekerjaan yang lainya? Biarkan sajalah' pikir Sasuke.

Entah yang dipikirkan Sasuke hanyalah bermain dengan Naruto-kun. Itu saja bisa membuat Sasuke senang. Sasuke menyalakan kendaraannya menuju Apartemennya. Walaupun Apartemennya tak jauh dari Laboratorium.

"Sudah sampai Naruto-kun, ini Apartemen ku"

Sasuke membuka pintu rumahnya. Dan memasukkan Naruto ke kandang yang sedikit layak. Sasuke mempunyai ruangan khusus untuk hewan peliharan atau gudang?

"Well, memiliki 2 ruangan gudang? Didalam sebuah rumah. Sebaiknya Naruto-kun tidur disini sana"

Ruangan itu bersih. Dengan sarang laba-laba dimana-mana. Dan agak sedikit yah begitulah.

"Naruto-kun kau mau tidur denganku?"

Naruto masih tidur. Tsunade memag sengaja membius Naruto selama 6 jam dan mengasih Naruto antibiotik. Mungkin saja imun naruto sangat kecil. Mungkin besok sajalah...

"Aku akan mempersiapkan kamar Naruto-kun, mungkin besok hari yang tepat untuk menghias kamar. Biar naruto-kun tidur denganku saja malam ini."

Sasuke merasakan jika perutnya terasa melilit, mengingat jika sudah dari tadi pagi, dia tak mak- makan? Astaga nanti Naruto-kun makan apa! Nona! Nona tsunade!...

"Ayo, nona angkat!'

Ucap Sasuke, yang setengah mati menelpon Nona Tsunade yang dari tadi sudah ditelpon berkali-kali.

Tutttt... Tuttt...

"Halo Nona Tsunade! Makanan naru-"

"..."

"Baik Nona kau selalu tahu apa yang aku butuhkan"

Tuttt... Tuttt...

"Aku pergi Naruto-kun"

Bahkan aku saja mengira jika Naruto-kun, adalah manusia aku benar-benar bodoh. aku melangkahkan kakiku ke depan pintu. Dan mengkunci. Rumahku untuk pergi kesupermarket.

 **"Jadi itu kucingnya yah?"**

"Siapa itu?" 'Kenapa dari tadi aku merasa jika aku di ikuti sih? Ini masih sore! Biarkan sajalah! kasihan Naruto-kun bisa kelaparan nanti!'

Sasuke berlari kecil. Masih jam 5, berdoa saja agar supermarket sana gak tutup.

'Tunggu dulu, supermarket kan buka 24 jam' Sasuke masih dengan sifat ambigunya.

.

.

.

"Tadai-"

"Astaga aku lupa, Naruto-kun. Masih tidur"

Setelah membeli sesuatu, dari supermarket. Sasuke menuju dapur. Untuk memasak sesuatu.

'Kapan Naruto-kun. Akan bangun yah? Kulihat dia masih tidur-"

"Meong~~Nyan... Nyan... Nya..."

Ucap Seekor kucing. Yang minta dimanja-manja. Oleh majikanya. Pertanda jika dia lapar. Khas kucing sekali!.

"Ini Naruto-kun"ucap Sasuke. Sambil tersenyum. Kepada sang kucing. Dengan lahap sang kucing. Memakan masakan Sasuke.

"Enak Naruto-kun? ini minumanmu. Habis ini kau harus tidur dikandang! Jangan di kamarku" ucap Sasuke. Kenapa Sasuke kembali menjadi ambigu.

"Meong..." ucap Naruto. Dengan berlari kecil. dengan kaki-kaki Kucing lucunya.

"Naruto-kun... Kau mau kemana? hey naru-" ucap Sasuke terpotong.

"Kamarku?" Sasuke masih heran kenapa Naruto. Menuju kamarnya?

"Hn~~~ Oyasumi Naruto-kun" ucap Sasuke. Dia tak tega memindahkan Naruto, kekandangnya.

.

.

.

 **-Keesokan harinya-**

Naruto masih tidur dikandangnya. lalu mereka berdua menuju Laboratorium, dengan mobil Sasuke. Yang dipacu pelan.

"Hn" Sasuke mengangkat kandang Naruto. Dengan kain hitam yang kemarin, dikasih Nona. Dengan berjalan. Menuju ruang Nona Tsunade.

 **Anggap saja ini -ruang Nona Tsunade-**

"Ini kucingnya. Nona dia masih tidur" ucap Sasuke.

"Sini!" ucap Tsunade. Dengan jarum suntik ditangannya. Sasuke tahu jika suntik itu tak menyakitkan. Hey Bicth! Sekarang abad-22 bukan abad-20 'dasar kuno!' **suntik itu tidak sakit kok** Setelah menyuntik Naruto.

"Taruh disana!" ucap Tsunade lagi. Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya. Menuju ruang.

"Sudah nona!"teriak Sasuke.

"Hinata!"

"Baik Nona"

Hinata gadis berlavender ahli teknologi. gadis cantik dengan rambut panjang. Dan sexy. tapi tetap saja Hinata masih rendah sama dengan Sakura, dimata Sasuke. Sedang menuju Sasuke.

'Sebenarnya apa yang mau dilakukan. Nona dan Bicth ini!' batin Sasuke

"Permisi Sasuke-kun," ucap Hinata. Sopan

"Hn" ucap Sasuke. Dengan kesopannya.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya. Menuju kantin. Rasa lapar ini sangat menyiksa.

"Sasuke! Kau harus kembali jam 7 tepat!" ucap Nona Tsunade. Jika Nona membentak layani saja. Dari pada dia marah.

"Hn" dengan cepat saja Sasuke menuju kantin Laboratorium. rasa lapar ini sangat menyiksa.

"Paket biasa." ucap Sasuke santai.

"Hn? Sasuke-kun? Paket biasa? Hanya ada Ramen Sasuke-kun" ucap Ayame. Dengan sopanya.

"-_-" hanya itu yang dikeluarkan Sasuke.

"Ok, Sasuke-kun. Pasti rasa Tomat kok. Santai saja. Ramen Tomat dan jus Tomat! Untuk meja 4 Sasuke-kun" ucap Ayame dengan kerasnya.

"Baik"

Reflek, saja Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya. Ke meja 4. Masih jam setengah 7, Masih lama.

"Ini" ucap pemuda berambut merah.

"Hn?"

"Untuk Nona Tsunade. Kasih saja!" pemuda itu berjalan dengan santai. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih bingung.

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun?" tanya Ayame.

"Hn? Tidak" ucap Sasuke. Dengan ambigunya.

"Ini Sasuke kun" ucap Ayame. Dengan Ramen kuah tomat. Dan jus Tomat.

"Hn" ucap Sasuke, dengan kesopanannya untuk makan makanan berlemak itu. Pasti perutku akan semakin gendut.

Setelah acara makan-makan rencananya Sasuke, ingin mencari pemuda merah itu. Tapi mengingat pesan Nona Tsunade. Dia langsung berlari menuju ruang Nona Tsunade.

Anggap saja ini -ruang Nona Tsunade-

"Si... Siapa kau!" ucap Sasuke.

Pemuda berambut pirang, kulit tan, kumis kucing, otot six pack. punya telinga kucing dan buntut kucing. Ta...tapi d... Dia telanjang...

→ **Hinata pingsan darah.**

→ **Sakura mimisan dengan muka merah.**

→ **Shino dia merah, sedang mojok di pojokan ruang.**

Nona Tsunade. Dia mimisan dengan Sakura.

"Sasuke! Cepat kasih dia baju!" ucap Tsunade.

"Ini" dengan semburat merah dipipi nya, menunjukkan sebuah baju kepada pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"He? Apa itu?" yang dikasih hanya bingung

"Ini baju idiot cepat pakai!" sebenarnya. Sasuke sedang mimisan hanya saja Sasuke, sedang masih menutupi darahnya.

"Pakaikan dia baju idiot! Tangannya kaku!" ucap Nona. Dengan melempar barang kepada Sasuke.

"Gyahhh menyebalkan!"

Sasuke sebenarnya sedang bergemeteran hebat diambilnya dia baju. Untuk menutupi otot sixpack pemuda itu. Sebenarnya dia bukan pemuda hanya saja seperti anak kecil SMA. Tapi kenapa badannya bisa sebagus ini.

"Akhhh sakit!" ucap pemuda pirang itu. Setelah memakaikan baju, Sasuke memakaikan pemuda itu celana. Dengan menyuruh pemuda pirang ini untuk memasukkan kakinya ke arah lubang celana dengan pelan-pelan.

Hanya saja penis pemuda itu terlalu panjang dan hampir terjepit Resleting, Sasuke tak mau penis panjang itu terjepit celana. -_- dan dia pegang penis itu lalu menyelipnya dicelananya.

Sasuke pingsan. Dengan pipi merah dan mimisan seperti Hinata.

 **Tbc**

 **Terbit saat hari minggu... Dan saat FianGak sibuk... ^^ salam kenal...**

 **Gak ada yang chat fian -_-**

 **Gimana bagus gak? Bagus tidak?**

 **Chat me! Chat me!**


End file.
